onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-109.190.53.249-20200117124416/@comment-44188022-20200119192609
Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Tu as dis que les Yonku ils ont le meme niveau que BB c'est faux BB homme le plus fort du monde il est au dessus, faut vraiment arreter ces histoire a dormir debout comme quoi Yonku > Roger Bah je n'invente rien. C'est écrit noir sur blanc qu'ils ont son niveau. Après je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient plus fort que lui. Donc calme ta joie aussi. MDR mais tu veux prouver quoi avec ton image au juste ? Mais toi aussi arrête de raconter des fake BB était le plus puissant de tout les yonku même si il partageait un titre les plaçant au même niveau C’est dit dans le manga BB > all Mais wsh...�� Toi aussi tu es complètement ravagé ou quoi ? Ou est ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Encore une fois ça va dans les deux sens. Vous voulez mettre en avant ce qui est écrit dans le manga très bien. N'oublie pas alors "que du niveau de BB, il y a Shanks, Kaido et BM" donc tes Amiraux ne mangent même pas à leur table vu qu'ils n'ont pas leurs niveaux. Et toi aussi tu me fumes avec ton image. Kong parle des pirates "légendaires" au passé du style Rayleigh. Donc il ne parle pas du présent. Mais c’est toi qui est complètement ravagé, déjà les amiraux c’est pas des pirates tu racontes n’importe quoi et Kong parle de tout les pirates dignes d’une légende, Kaido Shanks Bigmom + évadé du niveau 6 qui viennent s’ajouter Genre Kong parlais d’un retraité de la piraterie depuis 20ans mdr tu vois pas le « still MANY pirates » tu sais ça veut dire quoi many ? Ça veut dire beaucoup, la piraterie actuelle ne se résume pas à rayleigh mon pauvre. Bref Sengoku enchaine avec « the GREATEAST of them all are Newgate » donc je sais pas pourquoi t’essaye de forcer, BB > Yonku. Bah comme tu voulais mettre en avant les propos de Kong, je voulais juste te rappeler que Garp avait dit que les seuls groupes ayant assez de puissance pour tenir tête aux Yonkou sont les Amiraux et les Shichibukai. Mais que du niveau de BB il n'y a que 3 pirates. Donc rien qu'avec ça Yonkou > Amiraux. Maintenant pourquoi tu prends la version anglaise alors que tu n'as pas l'air de la maîtriser ? Oui many ça veut dire beaucoup, mdrrr et ??? Il faut comprendre tout ce qu'il dit aussi. Il parle du passé hein. Il parle seulement des pirates de renoms, ceux à l'anciennes, genre ceux du niveau 6, Rayleigh, etc. Et BB était au dessus de toute cette racaille. Voilà ce qu'il a dit. Les Yonkou sont des légendes ? non. Roger, Shiki, Rayleigh, Vasco shot, etc. Oui. Et bref, tu n'as qu'à lire la version française parce que tu m'as l'air mal barré là. Et encore une fois je n'ai jamais dit que BB < Yonkou. Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Tu as dis que les Yonku ils ont le meme niveau que BB c'est faux BB homme le plus fort du monde il est au dessus, faut vraiment arreter ces histoire a dormir debout comme quoi Yonku > Roger Bah je n'invente rien. C'est écrit noir sur blanc qu'ils ont son niveau. Après je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient plus fort que lui. Donc calme ta joie aussi. MDR mais tu veux prouver quoi avec ton image au juste ? Mais toi aussi arrête de raconter des fake BB était le plus puissant de tout les yonku même si il partageait un titre les plaçant au même niveau C’est dit dans le manga BB > all Mais wsh...�� Toi aussi tu es complètement ravagé ou quoi ? Ou est ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Encore une fois ça va dans les deux sens. Vous voulez mettre en avant ce qui est écrit dans le manga très bien. N'oublie pas alors "que du niveau de BB, il y a Shanks, Kaido et BM" donc tes Amiraux ne mangent même pas à leur table vu qu'ils n'ont pas leurs niveaux. Et toi aussi tu me fumes avec ton image. Kong parle des pirates "légendaires" au passé du style Rayleigh. Donc il ne parle pas du présent. Après Kaidô n’est pas un humain comme les autres voir pas du tout. Ca m’étonnerait pas vraiment qu’il ait été grand de taille, très jeune. Kaidô se rapproche a mon avis plus de l’âge de Shanks que de Big Mom. Je ne veux pas dire de bêtise, mais un Databook allait dans ce sens de mémoire (à prendre avec des pincettes). Enfin bref, les Empereurs sont de la génération qui suivent celle de Roger du coup il est difficile de les comparer. On ne peut que regarder les exploits de chacun et à ce niveau là, les Empereurs sont totalement desservis par rapport à Roger et Barbe Blanche. Sinon je disais surtout qu’il n’y avait rien qui suggère une progression de Barbe Blanche à la suite de la mort de Roger. C’est plus un fait que de l’ordre de l’hypothèse x), on a aucun élément. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2020/03/7/1579461856-capture-d-ecran-2020-01-19-a-20-11-32.png Oui tu as raison. Vu son apparence, c'est vrai que Kaido se rapprochait de l'âge que Shanks avait. Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? Pour moi c'est son Zoan qui lui donne le titre de la créature la plus forte au monde, en soit c'est plus que vrai. Mais sinon pour moi il est comme Moria, un humain avec des cornes des trucs comme ça. Oui mais ça vaut pour le cas contraire aussi. Rien ne suggère qu'il n'a pas progressé. BM et Kaido, eux aussi d'anciens membres de chez Rocks ont progressés même la cinquantaine passé. Donc pourquoi pas BB ? Tout dépend maintenant du moment ou il a attrapé sa maladie. Mais pour moi le BB vieux est plus puissant que le BB face à Roger. San-uchiwa a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Tu as dis que les Yonku ils ont le meme niveau que BB c'est faux BB homme le plus fort du monde il est au dessus, faut vraiment arreter ces histoire a dormir debout comme quoi Yonku > Roger Bah je n'invente rien. C'est écrit noir sur blanc qu'ils ont son niveau. Après je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient plus fort que lui. Donc calme ta joie aussi. MDR mais tu veux prouver quoi avec ton image au juste ? Mais toi aussi arrête de raconter des fake BB était le plus puissant de tout les yonku même si il partageait un titre les plaçant au même niveau C’est dit dans le manga BB > all Mais wsh...�� Toi aussi tu es complètement ravagé ou quoi ? Ou est ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Encore une fois ça va dans les deux sens. Vous voulez mettre en avant ce qui est écrit dans le manga très bien. N'oublie pas alors "que du niveau de BB, il y a Shanks, Kaido et BM" donc tes Amiraux ne mangent même pas à leur table vu qu'ils n'ont pas leurs niveaux. Et toi aussi tu me fumes avec ton image. Kong parle des pirates "légendaires" au passé du style Rayleigh. Donc il ne parle pas du présent. Tu te contredis tout seul, tu dis que Yonku > ROger bah suivant ta logique Yonku > BB et arrête avec le délire comme quoi BB a progressé alors qu'il avait déjà la cinquantaine Est ce que tu sais ce que ca veut dire etre au meme niveau que X ou Y ? personne n'a dit que les Yonku sont a la ramasse a coté de BB, biensur qu'ils jouent dans la meme cour mais BB reste au dessus, un Amiral peut trés bien rivalisé contre BB c'est ce qu'on a vu a MF mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est aussi puissant que BB, le mec meme aprés avoir perdu ces cheveux était toujours au dessus des Yonku, t épargne nous l'histoire comme quoi les Yonku ne veulent pas l'attaquer a cause de son équipage XD encore un autre délire BB c'est le mec qui vient défier son adversaire en personne et en 1 VS 1 comme c'était le cas contre Ace TU crois que si Kaido débarque BB va demander a son équipage de l'aider ? on revient a ce que je disais depuis le début, Kaido el famoso plus puissante créature du monde ne se sente pas capable de battre BB en 1 VS 1 pour ca qu'il va profiter de la guerre du sommet pour avoir une chance de prendre la tete du vieux Je ne me contredis de rien du tout. C'est toi qui tire des conclusions hâtives. Oui pour moi les Yonkou sont surpérieurs à Roger. Sinon pourquoi''' Oda a écrit pour Don Chinjao" tu crois que tu as ce qu'il faut pour surpasser Roger '''? Battre les Yonkou et les Amiraux ?" Et oui pour moi BB a encore progressé. Mais encore une fois ��‍♂️ je n'ai pas dit que BB < Yonkou :) Juste c'est gentiment écrit en noir et blanc qu'ils ont son niveau c'est tout. Et tu as dû te tromper de personne parce que je n'ai jamais dit que les Yonkou hésitaient à l'affronter parce qu'il avait son équipage avec lui, etc. Bien au contraire : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2020/03/7/1579461855-capture-d-ecran-2020-01-19-a-20-01-04.jpg La Shanks lui dit ouvertement " je ne suis pas venu me battre" il s'en tape de son équipage. Il monte tout seul et porte seulement un intérêt à Marco et ne calcule même Joz ;) http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2020/03/7/1579461850-capture-d-ecran-2020-01-19-a-20-01-23.png Ensuite BB enchaine en disant " c'est bon pas de guerre pour l'instant" http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2020/03/7/1579461942-capture-d-ecran-2020-01-19-a-20-25-14.png Au final, il échange un coup, http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2020/03/7/1579461854-capture-d-ecran-2020-01-19-a-20-02-06.png Et à la fin " Et voilà, c'est la guerre" Les Yonkou n'étaient pas intimidé par BB ou son équipage, s'il devait y avoir une guerre ça casser des têtes dans le plus grand des calmes. Fin bref, les Yonkou ont affrontés BB en 1 vs 1, là ou les Amiraux ont affrontés un BB très affaibli, qu'ils n'ont même pas pu vaincre alors qu'un Yonkou l'aurait démoli sans pitié.